Computing devices may contain multiple physical processors (e.g., central processing units (CPUs)) for processing instructions included in software applications. Operating systems, generally, include functionality to associate a particular software application with one or more physical processors such that an instruction issued by the particular software will be executed by one of the associated physical processors.
Computing devices may include virtual machines, which are software applications that that execute other software applications by presenting them with virtual models of physical computing resources, such as, for example, processors, memory, and other resources.